1. Field
The following description relates to technology of a media transport service based on a Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) media transport system, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving an MPEG Media Transport (MMT) signaling message, required for the efficient processing of measurement configuration (MC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) is new media transport standard technology whose development started since 2010 in an ISO/IEC WG11 (MPEG) system sub-working group.
The existing MPEG-2 system is a standard for packetization, synchronization, and multiplexing, etc., required for transmitting Audio Video (AV) content over the broadcast network, and standardizes MPEG-2 transport stream (TS) technology, which is now broadly used. However, the MPEG-2 TS is not efficient in a packet transmission environment of an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network.
In the ISO/IEC WG11 (MPEG), MMT standardization has started due to the recognition of the necessity for a new media transmission standard in consideration of a new media transmission environment and a media transmission environment that is anticipated in the future.
In the present MMT standard, a transport metrics is measured for a media delivery control through the signaling. The transport metrics may be, for example, a buffer status of a receiving entity, a round trip delay, and a Network Abstraction for Media (NAM) parameter, etc. In the present MMT standard, information on a measurement time, a measurement period, and a condition, which is included in the Measurement Configuration (MC) message, is required to be transmitted from a transmission side to a reception side.
However, the information included in the MC message is not defined enough for conditional data to be transmitted. Thus, with the information included in the MC message, the measurement value of the transport metrics cannot be generated precisely, which causes problems in controlling the delivery operation.